The Fox's Disturbance
by macan asia
Summary: Bahkan sejak perpisahan mereka yang berakhir dengan buruk, Nick sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan 'Wortel' nya. Oneshot.


Pernyataan yang diucapkan si polisi kelinci pada para wartawan itu membuatnya tercengang. Tidak menyangkan sama sekali bahwa ia akan mengatakan _hal itu_. Namun, tetap saja kata-kata _itu_ membuatnya penasaran dan berniat untuk mengintip gambar-gambar yang berada tepat di balik punggung si kelinci. Foto-foto beberapa predator mengamuk dengan pembungkam mulut yang dipasangkan secara kejam pada mereka. Kontan saja ingatan masa lalu yang menyedihkan kembali muncul dengan kecepatan angin di kepalanya.

Mungkinkah tidak akan ada tempat lagi bagi para predator di Zootopia? Bahkan di dunia ini, mungkin?

Yang benar saja. Apakah para herbivora berpikiran sempit itu mengira bahwa para pemangsa akan kembali ke sisi liar mereka hanya karena sifat itu sudah ada dalam DNA mereka?

Para kelinci memang tidak akan pernah menjadi liar, tapi bisakah rubah seperti dirinya kembali memiliki insting berburu?

"Hentikan, Nick. Kau tidak sama seperti mereka," Judy membantah argumentasinya saat ia baru saja selesai dengan pengumuman singkat mengenai kasusnya.

"Oh, jadi sekarang ada kata 'mereka', ya?" tanya Nick dengan nada tersinggung.

"Kau tahu maksudku, kan? Kau bukan predator semacam itu."

Predator seperti apa? Bukankah semua karnivora itu sama?

"Sekarang aku tanya, Apa kau takut padaku?"

Judy hanya terdiam, matanya menatap tidak percaya pada rubah di hadapannya. Rubah yang selama ini telah membantunya memecahkan kasus hilangnya para mamalia secara misterius. Yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kehilangan pekerjaan sebagai polisi. Juga yang tidak meninggalkannya di malam mereka diserang oleh Mr. Manchas yang tiba-tiba mengamuk.

Mana mungkin ia takut padanya, kan?

Nick mendekatkan wajahnya pada si kelinci, berbicara dengan lebih serius. "Mungkinkah menurutmu aku nanti bisa menjadi liar dan mencoba untuk ... memakanmu?!"

Si rubah membuat gerakan menerkam, yang mana segera direspon Judy secara spontan dengan membuka sarung 'pembasmi rubah' yang terpasang di ikat pinggangnya.

Nick tidak dapat menembunyikan rasa kecewanya. "Sudah kuduga," katanya sinis. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak butuh _partner_ predator sepertiku."

Dan Judy tak bisa mencegah temannya pergi dari ruangan itu. Ketika melihat Nick mencabut _badge_ pemberiannya dan melemparnya ke samping seperti seonggok sampah, Judy tahu, Nick sudah tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Zootopia Fanfic**

 **The Fox's Disturbance**

 **Disclaimer : Zootopia belongs to Disney/Pixar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kira-kira sudah seminggu berlalu sejak para hewan yang hilang ditemukan. Judy Hopps, polisi yang berhasil mengungkapkan dan menemukan mereka sekarang mungkin saja sudah mendapatkan kenaikan jabatan dan posisi terhormat di _Zootopia Police Departement_. Entahlah. Ia sendiri sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar tentang gadis itu lagi. Dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Atau ... benarkah demikian?

Nick Wilde memainkan pena perekam berbentuk wortel di tangannya. Satu-satunya kenang-kenangan yang tersisa dari Judy. Ingin sekali rasanya ia membuang benda itu ke laut sejak lama atau menguburnya ke kedalaman 15 meter dari permukaan tanah dan melupakan petualangannya membantu polisi itu dalam mengungkap kasus itu. Hanya saja, bagian dari dalam hatinya merasa berat untuk melepasnya. Setiap kali ia teringat Judy, matanya secara otomatis akan terus menatap pena itu, merenunginya seolah-olah sebagian jiwa dari gadis kelinci itu telah bersemayam di dalam benda berwarna oranye itu. Padahal mereka berdua sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Tidak. Bahkan niat awalnya untuk menolong gadis itu hanya sebagai hubungan timbal balik semata. Nick membantunya dan Judy akan menghapus bukti yang dapat menyelamatkannya dari 5 tahun hukuman penjara.

Kasus selesai dan alat bukti itu sudah berada di genggamannya. Tidak ada yang merasa dirugikan. Kedua pihak seharusnya merasa senang. Atau begitulah seharusnya jika saja tidak ada perasaan tambahan yang membuatnya kebingungan dan melamun sepanjang hari.

Bukan hanya Nick yang sadar akan perubahan sifatnya. Tapi juga Finnick.

"Hei. Kau tak ingin berjualan pawpsicle hari ini?" suara berat milik rubah kerdil mengagetkan Nick.

Nick hanya melirik temannya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan membukan pintu belakang van, menuju ruang terbuka yang bermandikan cahaya matahari. "Aku sedang malas," ucapnya datar.

Finnick mengerutkan kening dengan heran. Tidak biasanya rubah licik satu ini tidak bersemangat untuk menjalankan tipu muslihat harian mereka. Kalaupun ada sesuatu yang merubah sikapnya, yang mana memang sudah berubah akhir-akhir ini, pastilah sesuatu itu amat spesial dan luar biasa sehingga amat pantas untuk diberikan medali.

"Oh, ayolah kawan. Kau tahu hanya itu satu-satunya cara kita mendapatkan uang." Finnick berusaha membujuknya ketika Nick berjalan lemas menuju jembatan yang tak jauh dari lokasi mereka – tempat ia biasa bersantai sambil berjemur ditemani secangkir _milkshake_. "Kali ini kau boleh mencium keningku lagi. Aku tak akan marah."

Tapi Nick tidak tertarik. "Sori. Kau sendiri saja yang pergi."

Si rubah kerdil mendegus kesal. Mana bisa dia pergi sendirian ke kota tanpa peran sang 'ayah'.

Zootopia bukan lah lagi tempat yang ramah untuk para predator seperti mereka. Nick pernah memberitahunya untuk berhenti menipu orang lain sejak kehadiran para pemangsa mendapat diskriminasi. Karena itulah Nick memutuskan untuk lebih banyak bersembunyi di bawah jembatan agar tidak lagi terlihat oleh masyarakat 'mangsa'.

"Sialan kau, Nick!"

Tapi Finnick tidak tahu, bahwa pertemuan Nick dengan polisi kelinci itulah sebagai faktor utamanya. Rasa keadilan tinggi pada gadis itu telah menyebar secara perlahan mempengaruhi pikiran Nick seperti sebuah virus komputer yang melumpuhkan niatnya untuk melakukan kecurangan lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

.

Klik,

 _'_ _Dua ratus dollar per hari. Tigaratus enampuluh lima hari per tahun sejak aku berumur 12',_

Klik,

Klik,

 _'_ _Dua ratus dollar per hari. Tigaratus enampuluh lima hari per tahun sejak aku –'_

Klik,

Klik,

 _'_ _Dua ratus dollar per hari. Tigaratus –'_

Klik,

Entah sudah berapa kali Nick terus-menerus menekan tombol alat perekam itu dikala bosan selagi ia menikmati _milkshake_ nya di bawah jembatan. Ia tersenyum kecil saat mengingat pertamakalinya Judy berhasil menipunya dengan alat itu dan memaksanya untuk membantu melacak keberadaan berang-berang yang hilang.

 _'_ _Benda yang bagus'_ , pikirnya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, ia akan mencobanya pada Judy pada saat gadis itu mengakui sesuatu yang memalukan tentang dirinya. Hanya sebagai balas dendam kecil.

Itupun kalau mereka akan bertemu kembali.

Dia dan Judy amat berbeda, bagai langit dan bumi. Judy adalah salah satu anggota penegak hukum terhormat sedangkan dirinya hanyalah makhluk licik yang menghalalkan segala cara demi uang. Judy adalah kelinci yang manis sementara dia adalah rubah 'jahat' yang tidak patut dipercaya masyarakat. Judy adalah mangsa dan dirinya adalah predator.

Lalu bagaimana mungkin ia pernah berpikir untuk menjadi temannya.

Nick berdecak kesal, kemudian menyesap minumannya lagi. Entah mengapa gambaran gadis kelinci itu selalu menghantui kepalanya. Padahal ini semua salah dia. Dia yang berpikir untuk membuat dunia menjadi lebih baik ternyata malah mengacaukan keharmonisan para karnivora dan herbivora yang sudah lama hidup berdampingan dengan damai. _Well,_ tidak semua salahnya sih. Judy hanya berusaha menjalankan tugas dan dampak terburuk harus diterima oleh kaum predator, suka atau tidak.

Ia berharap Judy akan datang kembali padanya. Mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh hingga bisa membuat hati Nick yang terluka sembuh dengan sendirinya. Dan kemudian mereka bisa berbaikan dan menjadi teman lagi.

Hanya itu yang ia inginkan. Namun bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?

"Nick!" Seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

Jantung si rubah berdegup kencang. Ia tahu betul suara milik siapa itu. Hanya saja ia tak menyangka akan mendengar suara itu lagi setelah sekian lama berpisah. Cepat sekali harapan untuk bertemu dengannya terkabul.

Tapi ia belum siap untuk kembali menatap wajahnya. Pertemuan terakhir mereka berakhir dengan buruk. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa ketika gadis yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya memutuskan untuk menampakkan diri lagi.

 _'_ _Dasar, Wortel',_ ia mengenakan kacamata hitamnya dan menyedot _milkshake_ nya dengan tenang, berharap sikap 'pura-pura' dinginnya ini dapat menyembunyikan perasaan campur aduknya serta menipu pandangan si polisi cerdas yang gesit.


End file.
